1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray and more particularly to a quick cooling spray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick cooling sprays have been frequently used in a temperature drift confirmation test or the like for electronic equipments and electronic components such as semiconductors, resistors, capacitors and sensors.
However, when a high pressure gas which is the main component thereof is injected, a strong static electricity is generated within an extension tube connected to an injection nozzle. This is because a large amount of the pressure gas passes through the thin and long extension tube thereby generating a friction resistance. FIG. 7 shows a conventional quick cooling spray in which a strong electricity is generated when the high pressure gas passes through an extension tube C made of resin and connected to an injection nozzle B of a nozzle A.
Also, in particular, freon gas, which is the main content, is now not allowed for use, since CFC-11 and CFC-12 which have been widely used for the gas content damage the ozonosphere. The material to be contained in a spray is changing to HFC-134a having an ozonosphere damaging coefficient of zero. However, the HFC 134a has a high saturated vapor pressure of 6.8 Kgf/cm.sup.2 relative to the CFC-11 and CFC-12, so that static electricity is more liable to occur.
If the gas having a strong static electricity is sprayed to the electronic equipment or component without any treatment, there is a fear that considerable damage would be caused. Therefore, there is a strong demand to well treat the static electricity.
Also, it would be possible to mix static charge preventing agents as one of the methods of treating the static electricity. However, since the static charge preventing agents are expensive, this would be a hindrance for a practical use. In addition, even if the static charge preventing agents are mixed into the content, it would be difficult to effectively prevent the static electricity from occurring because they also have to pass through the long extension tubes made of resin.